Picture Perfect Portrait
by Cazzy20
Summary: Bella never married Edward. She ran away. One shot.


Wow! I have been nominated in the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Award  
1\. A-Time Favourite Twilight Fanfic - Breathe the free Air  
2\. Favourite Complete Fanfic - Waking Up  
3\. Favourite One-shot Fanfic - Tired of Boys  
4\. Favourite Work-In-Progress Fanfic - Breathe the Free Air  
5\. Favourite Newbie Author

The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015 closing June 14th, 2015.

Please feel free to head over and vote. 

**A/N All the characters are owned by S Meyer. I own my imagination.**

 **Picture Perfect Portrait**

Bella sat in her bedroom looking out of the window into the dwindling daylight that shone on the trees that surrounded her house. At first all the green had seemed oppressive and wrong but now it was welcoming, it was home. She was going to miss this place. She took a deep breath and let it out with a sad sigh, Edward wouldn't be here tonight as he was hunting and her father was on night shift, it was now or never. Reaching under her bed for her packed bags she straightened and stood up. Looking around one last time her eyes fell on her desk.

On the desk next to her computer were four letters, each name written neatly and clearly. Alice, Jacob, Dad and lastly Edward. They contained all of her wishes, her tears and most importantly her love. In writing them she had laid her soul bare and felt empty inside as a consequence. Would she ever feel again? She wondered perhaps not but this was her choice, her decision the only one he could not, would not take from her as he had taken everything else.

Picking the letters up she moved quietly out of the room and down the stairs. In the front room she paused again and looked at her father's favourite chair. Tears started in her eyes again. Her letter to Charlie had told him everything barring the fact Edward was a vampire and Jacob was a shifter. She told him how Edward had become obsessive, controlling and abusive. How he told her what to wear, how to behave, how to speak and even what to eat. She listed her frustrations at being told time and time again.

"Ladies don't do that. Ladies don't speak like that."

Bella told her dad that she was beginning to fear Edward. That she knew he would never keep his promises, how she feared being locked away in a gilded cage. That if she didn't get out now she would be trapped forever. Bella told her Dad she loved him more than anything in the world but had to leave to make a life for herself, to find herself. She promised she would stay in touch knowing she wouldn't, she couldn't risk Edward reading his mind and tracking her down. Bella prayed her father would forgive her and have a happy life.

Her letter to Jake was along similar lines. She told him she loved him but not in the way he wanted. He was her brother, her sun. He made her feel warm but also trapped. Like Edward he never listened to her, he continuously told her what she should do. That this or that wasn't safe. Bella begged him to let her go, to move on with his life. She hoped he would imprint and be happy. And lastly she asked:

"Please keep an eye on my dad Jake. Don't let him look for me. Please keep him safe."

Not knowing quite what to do with the letters now they were written Bella put them on the table in the kitchen. Who would get here first? Would the others get their letters? She knew her Dad would pass them on as would Alice. But would Edward? No she knew he wouldn't. Would Jake? Again probably not. She could hide them but no, what ever happened to them was out of her hands now.

"I'll pass them on Bella."

The voice behind her made her jump out of her skin. Whirling around so fast it made her dizzy she was greeted with a welcome sight.

The tiny pixie like vampire was bouncing on her designer clad feet, giggling loudly. Next to her stood the tall, blond, dangerous vampire with a heart melting smile that rarely left her side. He too chuckled quietly at Bella's racing heart and having to grab hold of the chair to stop herself falling.

"Calm down Bella, honestly you would think you had been caught doing something naughty." Alice chimed while handing the still startled Bella a glass of water. "You weren't were you?"

Bella felt a wave a calm settle over her and looked up into the amber eyes of the blond.

"Thanks Jasper. I needed that."

"You are quite welcome Bella. Glad to help." He replied in the soothing voice Bella had come to love. Thanks to Alice's insistence Bella had finally got to know the enigmatic warrior vampire and she found they had a lot in common. A love of reading, of history, of quiet times, of sunsets and sunrises and most of all Garth Brooks and Queen. Both of which were not on Edwards sanctioned music list she was allowed to listen to. They had become friends. Suddenly Bella was overwhelmed with sadness, she was going to miss these two so much.

"Now, now Bella none of that. You will see us again." He said wrapping her in his arms as another wave of calm happiness overtook her.

"Thanks Jazz." She answered with a warm hug.

"Now not that I am not happy to see you both but why are you here?"

"We are going to deliver your letters, and explain a few things to your father and fiancée. Don't worry I'll keep the deep, dark secret a secret." Alice trilled in her almost perpetually cheerful voice. "I have a new passport, tickets, ID's and bank account details for you. We will take you to the airport then come back and play postman."

"I don't want.." Bella started to argue.

"Now Bella, you weren't going to disagree with Alice were you? We want to do this. Alice has seen what will happen if you stay and frankly I will have to kill Edward for it." Jasper announced with a snarl. "That would upset Esme and I make it a point never to upset that lady. Come on we will explain on the way."

At that Bella was ushered out of the house and bundled into the waiting car. Looking back out of the window as the car drove off Bella felt a pang of regret. Would she ever see her Dad again? Tears slowly pushed their way from the corners of her eyes. This time however Jasper did not attempt to alter her emotions as he had said to her many times before.

"Not all painful emotions are bad."

As they rounded a bend in the road and the house disappeared from view Bella allowed herself a few moments to grieve then pulled herself together and turned back to face her companions.

"So are you going to explain what's going on Alice?"

"Oh Bella I know you are worried but honestly everything is going to be just fine." Alice answered while not answering at all.

"Alice please no more cryptic clues. Just give me straight facts for once."

Alice gave a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes dramatically. Jasper chuckled at her huffed response.

"Why do you insist on spoiling my fun Bella?"

The human in question just glared at her.

"Ok fine." Alice said at the reproving look she received. "Obviously I saw you packing up and leaving those letters. I saw Edward getting back early and ripping the others to shreds in temper and your dad never getting his. Obviously they both would look for you and well.. let's just say it doesn't end well for anyone."

Reaching back to take Bella's hand she smiled reassuringly.

"I saw what your life would be like if you stayed. Edward would never have turned you and Carlisle was going to support him. You would have spent your life a human, in hiding. No love or passion or sex. Just you and him controlling your every move. You killed yourself in a few years, well about thirty. Edward in his typically dramatic fashion decides to die to be with you and the whole family comes under the radar of the Volturi again." She shuddered delicately at that prospect. Bella shuddered as well, that was not a welcome prospect.

"The only way I could see to save you from that was for Jasper to kill Edward. I would rather that be a last resort." Alice added sadly reaching for Jaspers hand.

"Ok so I can't stay with him, but I can't stay human either can I?" Bella asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Actually you can. You have a choice Bella. Either you can come away with Jasper and I and we will turn you and look after you or you can run away using the documents I have here and live a wonderful human life."

"A wonderful human life?" she questioned tentatively hardly daring to hope.

"Oh yes Bella. You could have a truly amazing life if you want it."

And Bella did want it. Deep down she knew she wanted children and grandchildren. She wanted to grow and learn and live. Edward had stifled her, held her back and now she wanted to stretch her wings.

"But how? I mean won't the Volturi need proof I have turned? Won't they hunt you all down? I can't be responsible for that. I just need to be free of Edward that's all."

"Again Bella I have seen that they will leave you alone. That you will be able to live a long human life with children and grandchildren. You will even be able to stay in touch with your father."

"What! How?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other for a moment. He smiled and nodded before turning back to the road.

"That isn't important. I have seen it, you are going to be so happy. Oh and thank you soo much. I am really thrilled."

"What for? What do I do?" Bella asked as confused as ever.

"You'll see."

"Oh for god's sake Alice can't you answer a question straight for once?"

Alice giggled and stuck her tongue out with a shake of her head. Bella sighed in exasperation.

"I can really stay human and have my dad in my life? No one will die? You are completely sure?" Bella didn't want to let herself hope. "What about you? Will I see you two again?"

"Of course you will silly." Alice quipped. "You will see us again and we will talk often on the phone. I will let your father know how to get in touch with you when the time is right. Please be guided by me on this and everything will be fine."

"You are sure?"

"Bella." Jasper interrupted. "I have never known Alice more so. All you have to do is get on that plane and open yourself up to new things. We will handle everything else."

"I can't believe it. I can stay human, have children. The Volturi won't come after me or the rest of your family. What about Edward won't he come after me?"

"Now Bella, you just let me handle him." Jasper growled "Once I am done with him he ain't going to be going after anyone. He will leave you alone I promise you."

"But what about the others?"

"Enough Bella. Let me worry about that." Alice said firmly in a rare display of temper. "Worry about yourself for once. Do what you want. I will make sure everything is fine. Trust me."

Alice smiled and took her hand again.

"What do you want?"

"I want to live." Bella answered without hesitation.

"Then live darlin" Jasper answered as they pulled up outside the airport. "Get on that plane and live. Don't look back."

They hugged sadly before Bella headed into the airport.

"You promise I'll see you soon?"

"It'll be a year or two but that's soon for us." Alice replied with a sad smile. "Buy a phone when you land and send me a text with your number. We should be well away from Edward by then. You are my best friend Bella. I love you."

With that they turned and headed back to their car leaving Bella to check in for a flight to Paris.

"Paris? What the hell?" Bella thought to herself. "Oh well. Let's do this."

The first class flight was long but not arduous. Bella had plenty to read, the bank account she had been given was very generous so she treated herself in the airport to a new i-pod, tablet and kindle along with several e-books and a lot of music. She couldn't help the thrill of excitement as she embarked on this adventure.

"Trust me" Alice's word echoed through her mind. She would trust her friend. It would all be fine.

Bella couldn't help looking back over what had brought her to this point. Since returning from Volterra Edward had become increasingly controlling and possessive. He had even gone so far as to sabotage her truck to stop her seeing Jake. Bella could understand he was jealous of her friendship with Jake but Edward was suffocating her. When she asked for space he would react angrily accusing her of not loving him, not caring for him and punishing him for leaving her. The truth is his behaviour was turning her love into hate. It made her want to do exactly that, punish him.

Bella had tried to talk to him. She had spoken to Carlisle and Alice in an attempt to get Edward to back off and give her space. But nothing worked. Now he was trying to railroad her into marriage, with no intention of turning her or having a normal relationship with her. He seemed to simply want a possession, a trophy to be kept and a shelf, polished occasionally and looked at adoringly but for the most part locked away from the world.

Bella had decided she wasn't prepared to live like that. She had given him an ultimatum.

"Stop trying to control me. Turn me or it's over Edward. I do still love you but you are turning that bad with your controlling ways."

"You are my fiancée, you should know your place." Was his imperious response. "It will never be over between us Bella, you'll see things my way eventually."

Bella had no doubt that given enough time she would see things his way. But how long would she suffer first. Alice gave her thirty years. Christ that sounded like hell.

Bella had told him as much in her letter. Telling Edward in no uncertain terms that he had killed her love for him by being a "dick." She said she would never marry him, that she didn't want him anymore and he was not to look for her. Yeh she knew he would listen to that, not.

Her initial plan was to try to find another vampire to turn her, she had planned to ask Jasper or Alice to point her in the right direction. The prospect of being turned with Edward around was not a welcome one. Bella knew Carlisle would support Edward anyway and she would be stuck. A human in a vampire world. Not a good place to be.

But Alice giving her the option of a life with a family, children and grandchildren had come out of the blue. It was not something she had ever considered as a choice. But now she had that chance she wanted it, desperately, and had grabbed hold with both hands. Bella wouldn't let it go, not now.

On landing Bella did as Alice said and bought a new mobile phone. She sent Alice a quick text.

'How did it go? How did they take the news?'

The response came almost at once.

'Your dad will come round. I told him you are safe and well and will contact him soon. I'll let you know when you can. Edward.. well he went to pieces lol.'

'Did Jazz rip him apart?'

'Oh yes it was such fun to watch. Got to go. Plane to catch. I'll be in touch. Be happy Bella."

'Oh I almost forgot do NOT buy that green jacket. The colour is just wrong.'

Bella chuckled and shook her head. Like a vampire would 'almost' forget anything. It made her determined to buy the next green jacket she saw. The fact they were catching a plane worried her a little. Were they running away from Edward in case they slipped and he read their minds?

'No we are going on another honeymoon, now stop worrying and LIVE."

Bella stuck her tongue out at the phone before putting it into her bag and heading out toward the taxis. Apparently she had reservations for two weeks in a hotel. She smiled delightedly to herself.

"I have always wanted to see Paris." She thought to herself as she hailed a cab. Maybe this would be fun. No it definitely would be.

ooOOoo

Bella spent the next two weeks immersing herself in Paris. She visited the Eiffel Tower, Sacre Coeur. Notre Dame. Versailles and the Louvre. She gazed in slight disappointment at the 'Mona Lisa' finding it smaller than expected and behind really thick glass. Having watched and read 'The Da Vinci Code' she was more interested in 'Madonna on the Rocks' anyway. It was the colours and emotion captured in 'The Young Martyr' by Paul Delaroche that took her breath away. She resolved to get a poster or print of it as soon as possible.

Bella spent time just walking around soaking up the atmosphere. As the two weeks drew to a close she tried to decide what to do next. Should she move on or stay, try and get a job maybe. With the amount of money Alice had put in that account for her Bella didn't actually need to work but she needed to do something and didn't feel like going to college yet. Maybe she should just travel? Somehow the idea of just wandering from place to place didn't really appeal to her, then again the world was a huge place and there was so much she wanted to see. In the end she caught a train to Rouen and booked herself into a hotel for a week.

In Rouen she did the same as Paris. Toured the sights, walked along the Seine ate in little cafés and spent a lot of time lost in thought. It was on one such occasion, she was drinking coffee and reading a book in a café overlooking the Seine when she realised she was being watched. At first she looked around carefully, trying desperately not to give herself away. At first she saw nothing but on her second look around she noticed a young guy roughly her age maybe a year or two older feverishly sketching on a pad of paper. Every so often he would glance up study her then go back to his drawing.

"He's sketching me?" Bella though incredulously. There was no one else that could be watching her. It had to be him. Deciding to be bold she looked at him and waited for him to glance up again. After a moment or two their eyes met and she found herself being drawn in by the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. Bella smiled and he blushed at being caught. She moved to stand.

"No mademoiselle, Stay there and read I'll come to you in a moment. Please."

He raised his hand to the waiter and said something quietly. A minute later a fresh cup of coffee was placed on her table. She blushed and whispered her thanks before trying to concentrate on her book. It was impossible she found herself watching the blue eyed artist, because she felt sure he was an artist, out of the corner of her eye. He looked tallish, it was difficult to tell with him sitting hunched over his paper. He had messy blond hair that had streaks of almost white where the sun had bleached it. He looked to be well built, fit like the boys in La Push. He was tanned and had long fingers that were covered in charcoal and paint. He was wearing a white t-shirt that also had paint and charcoal on it and he was smiling. It was the smile of someone lost in a wonderful world of their own and it made Bella itch to be in that world with him.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only fifteen minutes she was later told, he sighed happily and picking up his things headed over to her table.

"Luc Beausoleil." He said holding his hand out toward her. Beausoleil – Lovely sun, somehow it fitted him perfectly.

"Isabella Swan" she answered taking his hand. Why she had given her full name she didn't know.

"Oh fuck" she said quickly as he sat down next to her. She had given her real name!

"Pardon?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"I gave you my.. um. Oh shit." She looked into those beautiful blue eyes again and decided what the hell. "Never mind. It's a long story."

He laughed heartily throwing his head back in joy. Bella was mesmerized by his throat and had to physically restrain herself from kissing it. She blushed furiously again, what was going on with her?

"Well Isabelle I suppose I should show you my work as you were so good as to sit for me." Luc said with a mischievous twinkle I his eyes. He handed Bella his note book.

On the page was an amazing sketch of Bella staring out at the river, a wistful smile on her face, her hair loose around her shoulders she looked relaxed, ethereal and beautiful. It was the most wonderful thing Bell thought she had ever seen.

"Oh my." Was the only response she could muster.

"You like it?" He enquired concerned but smiled with relief at her nodded response, she had yet to take her eyes off it. "I am sorry for not asking permission but when I saw you staring out like that I was compelled to do it."

"It's wonderful, I love it." She stammered. "No one has ever drawn me before."

"I find that difficult to believe mademoiselle."

"Bella please." She smiled looking up at him at last. Once again she was drawn into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Bella." He whispered.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said in an awed voice after pulling herself together with a monumental effort.

"Yes it is." He answered but Bella had a feeling he wasn't talking about the picture. "Would you like to walk with me Bella?"

Bella nodded her head not trusting herself to answer.

They spent the next few hours walking and talking then had dinner. Luc was twenty two and was travelling back from Paris where he had been studying art at university. His family owned a café in Bayonne which he would take over one day but he loved art as well and hoped to maybe sell his work from out of the café. Instead of heading straight home he had decided to travel, working in bars and café's and selling sketches for money. He was wanting to travel Europe and hopefully to Egypt. For now he had covered most of northern France and was trying to decide where to head next.

Bella briefly filled him in on her past. She said she had run away from a crazy, obsessive ex-boyfriend and was travelling to find herself. By the time they had finished dinner Luc had agreed to make her two more sketches and had given her the one he had just finished. Bella was going to get it framed and send the others to her dad and Alice.

Over breakfast the next day the pair discussed her plans and by the second coffee she had agreed to travel with him.

"You can send your heavy belongings to my home for now, it's cheaper than sending it to America. We can arrange transport when we make it back there or at any time you wish." He told her with calm surety. Bella couldn't seem to get her mind to think straight around him so she readily agreed.

So two days later they left Rouen and headed toward Spain. Alice had text Bella an address to post the pictures to where she would arrange for them to be forwarded on.

'Give your dad another month then you can call him. I'll let you know exactly when.' The message had read. 'He is gorgeous isn't he? You two are going to be so happy together. Trust me and trust him. Love you Bella and thanks for the sketch I will treasure it. I will be buying more of his work I think.'

When Luc noticed her passport said Isabella Whitlock on it he said nothing. Then when he also noticed she posted the framed sketches to an address in Paris rather than to America again he made no comment. She would trust him enough to tell him eventually he was going to make sure of it. He was already head over heels in love with her and was seeing a beautiful future for them both. He was however shocked when he got a message from an unknown source the day they left Rouen that simply said.

'Give her a little time, she is worth the wait.'

While he had no idea who it came from he trusted his instincts and they told him to follow the advice. He had already decided Bella was worth any wait.

Spain turned into Italy. Then Austria, Germany, Belgium all over Europe they wandered. From Greece they travelled to Egypt and Morrocco. Weeks turned to months then to years. Their relationship had gone from friends to lovers after a short time. They were as close as it was possible for two people to be. They loved each other completely, Bella trusted him totally and was ecstatically happy. Luc looked at her with a look that sometimes bordered on adoration and she loved it.

Bella had eventually told Luc the whole truth. It was about two and a half years into their travels, when they had decided to head back to Bayonne. Alice had insisted it was safe to do so and Bella felt he had a right to know the truth. He had listened carefully and believed every word. He then confessed to having received texts from an anonymous source giving him advice.

"That sounds like Alice." Bella had commented only to have said pixie vampire text Luc again with.

'Hello'

"Perhaps we can come up with a better way of changing your name." he had said a couple of days later while looking at her passport. "Marry me my beautiful Belle."

Bella had agreed in a heartbeat.

"Can we be married at my home?" he asked.

"Our home you mean." She had replied to be taken in his arms with a passionate kiss.

Bella had love Bayonne in sight. The café was situated on the edge of a small square on the outskirts of the city. To Bella if felt like a little town of its own. The tables spread out into the square that contained a fountain and a medieval church at the other end. She adored it, the café itself had a friendly relaxed atmosphere. She could see herself happily working in the kitchen or out front, she could imaging the walls covered in Luc's art work. It was a wonderful vision.

'It will happen' came the text from Alice. So far they had only communicated via text and the occasional phone call. Somehow Bella knew it would be a while before she actually saw Alice.

Following Alice's advice Bella had contacted her father after about three months. He had been so relieved to hear from her his anger had dissipated instantly. They had talked for hours. He had loved the picture and it took pride of place on his mantelpiece. He said Jake had taken her leaving hard but was happy she wasn't with Edward anymore. Bella never asked about him though. It was the past. She was making a new life for herself.

When Bella told Charlie about the wedding he had been delighted and immediately agreed to fly out so he could give her away. Her mother couldn't make it as Phil was busy. They had never really gotten close again and Bella doubted they ever would. Luc's parents however were very welcoming. They were delighted to have them both back and intending to stay. They even agreed to give them the flat above the café. They helped Bella settle in and offered help and advice about the wedding without ever pushing Bella's wants aside. In fact they made sure to incorporate every single thing she asked for in one way or another while still making the day a traditional wedding.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Bella was whisked into a whirlwind of activity from her soon to be in laws as Luc's mother Marie and his aunts Sophie and Elizabeth helped her get ready. At three in the afternoon she walked out of the front door of the café and into the square. It felt like the whole town was there watching. Her father proudly led her down the aisle of the small church to her waiting groom. She could hardly remember her vows or the kiss she received once they had said 'I do.' But the love she was feeling was evident in the huge smile she wore and the joyful spring in her step as they made their way back out of the church to the square for their reception.

The dancing went on long into the night as Bella was whirled from one person to another. She spent the whole evening in a haze of happiness as she danced, talked and laughed with the myriad of guests that were there. It was as she being whirled around the dancefloor she glanced over at Luc to see him dancing happily with Alice.

"Alice" she whispered quietly only to find herself whisked into Jaspers waiting arms.

"We can't stay long." He said "But we wouldn't miss today for all the world. Send some picture to the Paris address when you get them please. Alice is asking Luc for another portrait of you."

"Oh Jasper it's so good to see you." Bella enthused. "Where have you been? Are you both happy?"

"We are very happy Bella and delighted to see you so joyful. You look truly stunning Madam Beausoleil." He answered with a kiss on her cheek as the song ended. He led her over to Luc and Alice and placed her hand in that of her husband.

"Oh Bella I knew this would happen. This future was so definitely worth everything." Alice said with a warm hug. "We have to leave now. But we will meet again. You look beautiful Bella, my best friend. Be happy, but I know you will be, trust me."

With that she and Jasper kissed her cheek and turned away left almost as suddenly as they had appeared. Straining to follow them with her eyes Bella saw them join another couple of people before disappearing into the night. With a sigh Bella turned back to Luc.

"So they are your 'old' friends." He said carefully.

"Yes, she is my best friend, like a sister to me. I am so glad they came, even if just for one dance." She sighed wistfully, she wasn't going to look back. "She asked you for another portrait?"

"Yes why?"

"I have an idea for one as well." Bella answered with a kiss.

A few days later in their hotel room in Paris Bella stood in front of Luc naked and suddenly embarrassed.

"Where do you want me?" She asked in a shy voice that caused him to laugh.

"This is your idea, you wanted a portrait of you naked so don't be embarrassed." He smiled up at her. "You don't need to pose if you don't want to I can draw you from memory very easily."

Bella blushed deeply at that, even after all this time he could still make her blush. She had wanted a portrait of her naked, just like Rose had asked of Jack in Titanic. But now she was suddenly embarrassed.

"You are so beautiful, with or without clothes. Come lie here and relax. Enjoy the attention my darling." He kissed her deeply. "I have never done this before either you know."

So she put herself in his hands and trusted him as she always had. The next hours passed quickly and like Rose had commented in that film, for Bella too it was an incredibly erotic experience.

Luc concentrated hard on his work never allowing himself to be distracted by the fact his wife was naked in front of him. He had been thrilled when she had told him her idea, he wanted to capture her beauty in a way that was neither sleazy or cheap. He wanted to hang the portrait in the café once it was finished the whole world to see. He would never allow her to be embarrassed by it but wanted her to gaze on it with pride the way he would. When it was finished she came to sit on his lap and look at the canvas.

"Oh my" was all she could say.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's wonderful." She whispered turning to him with tears in her eyes. "Is that truly how you see me?" Bella couldn't believe anyone would see her as that beautiful, with such a look of love on her face. And yet that was how she saw him so it must be true.

"Oh Belle, even this doesn't do you justice. I want to hang it in the café, but it will never be for sale. What do you say?"

"I say you are right it will never be for sale, and I know just the perfect place for it."

"In the café?"

"Yes." She laughed "On the wall of the little alcove opposite the bar."

"Yes" Luc smiled "that is the perfect place." It was where they liked to sit when they were in there relaxing. They could see the entire place but it still offered a sense of privacy, yes it was perfect.

"I have a confession to make Luc." Bella said cryptically as she snuggled into his arms.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered then shrieked with laughter as he spun her around knocking his painting things onto the floor.

"My baby," came his awed whisper. "That's wonderful my love, I have wished for this moment since I saw you in that café in Rouen."

He bent and kissed her still flat stomach.

"My child, I will love you both forever. You will be the first of a few I hope."

"I hope so too" she answered as he pressed her into the mattress of their bed.

ooOOoo

Ten years later found Bella working in the café with a happy smile on her face. Life for her was good. She was surrounded by her family and was very happy. Charlie had retired upon returning to Forks and moved to Bayonne himself. He wanted to be close to Bella and his grandchildren, besides he had met Luc's widowed aunt Sophie at the wedding and they had hit it off straight away. While they were not married they were together and very happy. Charlie spent a lot of time fishing with Luc's father Robert and grandfather Jean Pierre. He was considered family by all of the Beausoleil clan.

Bella herself had settled right in. Their first child a daughter had been born eight months after the wedding. Alice Rose was a healthy and happy baby and was closely followed by a brother Charles Jasper, twins Marie Renee and Catherine Esme, Catherine being Luc's grandmothers name. Another boy had joined the family two years ago called Robert Jacob. Bella would never forget her sun even if he hadn't spoken to her since she left Forks. Bella was delighted with her family and the parents were equally as delighted with their grandchildren. Luc was thrilled with is brood having wanted a big family but they had decided that five was quite enough.

Bella ran the café now and it had become a very popular eating spot. People often did a double take when they noticed the portrait of a naked Bella in the alcove of the café. She had expected to be embarrassed the first time someone realised it was her in the portrait but instead she felt proud. The painting made her feel beautiful and confident, she smiled every time she saw it. There were a great many of Luc's pictures on the walls. They had turned the flat upstairs in to a studio and Gallery when they moved out to accommodate their growing family. He was now a very successful artist. And even though they had been offered large amounts of money Bella's portrait was never for sale.

Alice kept in regular touch with the couple and they had only even seen her a couple of times, once at Alice Rose's christening and again at Charles Jasper's christening. They hadn't really had the chance to speak much. The vampires had attended all of the other children's christening's but left very soon after the ceremony. There was always someone waiting for them. She sent them regular videos and photos of her family. Alice often ordered pictures from Luc and had even requested a version of Bella's portrait, not naked but with a sheet artfully draped over her reclining form. It was strange they talked all the time but Bella knew nothing about what they were doing.

"I can't tell you yet." Alice would say. "One day. Trust me."

And just like in every other way Bella did trust Alice, completely.

One afternoon it was a rare cloudy day and the café was full. Bella was making her way toward a couple sitting in the alcove looking at the portrait. They were an extremely handsome couple but a bit pale. That made Bella stop short. Pale, she looked again more closely, both were wearing jackets though it wasn't really cold. They had brown eyes but something wasn't right about them. Vampires Bella thought in a sudden panic.

She turned back to the bar pretending to get another pen. Breathing deeply she attempted to get her breathing and heart rate under control, she couldn't give herself away. Planting a bright smile on her face she turned and made her way back to the couple.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely smiling forcing what she hoped was a sunny smile onto her face.

They smiled in return.

"Just a couple of coffees and a few minutes of your time please Bella." The man asked quietly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Alice asked us to look in on you." The girl replied. "She's sent some gifts for you all."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be right back."

Being manager of the place did have some perks so she settled down across from the couple and waited for them to start.

"I'm Peter and this is my wife Charlotte." The guy said by way of an introduction. He had blond hair like Luc's and as was of a similar height and build. He spoke with a Texan accent and Bella knew that this was the Peter that was Jaspers friend, brother even. Realising who they were made Bella relax and smile.

"Nice to meet you both. I have heard about you of course. How are Alice and Jasper?"

"They are fine and happy though very busy. Alice saw we were travelling this way and asked us to look in on you. She says she misses you very much." Charlotte said in a similar Texan accent. She was exceptionally pretty with long blonde hair and a model figure. She looked small, not much taller than Alice but she was much curvier. Her smile was warm and friendly. Bella liked her at once.

"I miss her too, we don't talk as much as we once did." Bella said a little wistfully. "But then again with a café to run, and five children to manage I don't get much time for anything." She added with a laugh.

"They were really thrilled you named your eldest kids after them. Jasper called me and told ne the moment the kid was born. He'll be what seven now?"

"Yes he is." Bella looked at them for a moment. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you really here. Alice posts gifts all the time."

Peter laughed heartily reminding her of Luc and the first time she saw him laugh.

"Jasper said you wouldn't be fooled. We are here to keep an eye on you for a day or two that's all."

"Oh God!" Bella gasped. "Edwards close isn't he?"

"He is in France until tomorrow and there is a chance he pass close by. We are hoping our scents will keep him away. Alice is fairly sure it will. But she wants to make certain, unlike Jasper I don't have a problem killing the fool." Peter was suddenly serious but winked at her mischievously.

Bella shook her head but couldn't help feel safe. Alice had never let her down and she knew she could trust these two with her and her family's life.

"He's not still looking for me is he?"

They glanced at each other quickly before Charlotte reached across and took her hand.

"No sugar he's not, but if he caught your scent it might set him off again and no one wants him to do anything stupid that might hurt you or your family."

Bella nodded thoughtfully at that. No in all honesty she didn't want Edward anywhere near Luc or her children, or herself for that matter. Smiling at her guardians she settled down for a nice chat.

Peter and Charlotte stayed for three days. They were great fun and Bella liked them enormously. Luc and Peter hit it off well and found they had a similar sense of humour. They were great with the children too. She was quite sad to see them go although they promised to look in on them again and over the space of the next few decades they visited a few times.

The next time Bella saw a strange vampire in her café was twenty years after Peter and Charlottes first visit. This one was tall and rangy looking with scruffy dark hair and a stubbly beard.

Bella was now fifty years old and a grandmother of two with another on the way. Alice had married at twenty and almost straight away had a daughter Isabelle and a son Luc a year after. She was pregnant again with another son that was due any day. This one was going to be Charles Robert. Her other daughters were happy in relationships but not married yet. The twins were in Paris at art school. Charles Jasper was married and living in Bayonne city centre. He had opened his own high end restaurant as was working hard getting it established. Sadly her youngest son Robert Jacob had been killed in a car crash five years ago.

It had been an incredibly hard few years for Bella and Luc. Charlie had died two years ago with Robert passing on last year. Marie had also died recently. It had been a hard time for Luc and Bella losing all their parents so quickly on top of the death of their son but they had the other children and each other. Bella had learned that with the good comes the bad and accepted it sadly. Her life had on the whole been wonderful.

Noticing the vampire sitting under her portrait made Bella smile. The painting didn't make her sad that she no longer looked like that. It didn't tease her with the beauty she had lost. On the contrary it made her grateful for the life she had had, it made her proud. Besides according to Luc she was more beautiful than ever. Nothing would ever induce her to take it down. He was looking up at it as she made her way over.

"Hello, what can I get you today?"

He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"My name is Garrett ma'am. Would you join me in a glass of wine Madam Beausoleil?"

Bella brought over a bottle and two glasses while sipping hers she noticed the vampire studying her closely.

"What?"

"You still look remarkably like your portrait ma'am." He said with a smile.

She laughed quietly at that.

"So I take it Edward is close or something like that."

"Yes ma'am he is going to be in the area later today. He and I don't get on so he will avoid here if he encounters my scent which I have made sure he will."

"Surely Alice can't believe I am in danger from him still. I am fifty years old, a grandmother what possible interest can I hold for him?"

"I think ma'am that this is more of a precaution." Garrett answered honestly. "Alice is concerned for your children and grandchildren."

"If that's the case why doesn't she come herself?" Bella asked a touch petulantly. She missed her friend it had been a decade at least since she had even spoken to Alice. There were still gifts arriving all the time and the occasional cryptic message. Bella had thought she had seen the vampires at the weddings of her children and at the family funerals but they never came close enough to speak to her, just looked on from the edge and disappeared again equally as silently. She would have loved being able to talk to her friend at least once throughout the past few years.

"Alice asks that you trust her a while longer. She will come, she will explain it all but not yet."

Bella sighed. She had trusted Alice this far and everything had been alright, better than alright really. She would trust her a while longer. Settling into her chair and taking a sip of her wine Bella smiled.

"So Garrett tell me about yourself."

It was another forty years before Bella saw another vampire. Time had passed her children and grandchildren had grown. She was now a great grandmother, her twenty five year old great granddaughter Marguerite now ran the café. She had just found out she was pregnant, Bella was going to have a great, great grandchild soon. The years had been kind to her, she was still fit and healthy for her age and to her eternal joy was surrounded by a large loving family. There had been heartbreaks over the years, she had lost children and grandchildren to accidents and illness, but despite that she had been happy. Bella sighed sadly as she drank her wine and ate her lunch under her portrait. To this day she loved it, she never regretted the loss of her youth and looks but rejoiced in it. Luc was so talented, he had been a huge success. Bella smiled at the thought. They had been married seventy years, tonight there was to be a huge party in the square, her whole family was to be there, she was very much looking forward to it. She ate her lunch alone today, Luc was fishing with some of the grandchildren, they had had such a happy life but he was ill, Bella knew she would have to say goodbye to him soon. She wasn't ready, They had rarely been apart since that day in Rouen all those years ago. She could still remember his laugh, the way she had wanted to kiss his throat, chuckling at that memory she glanced toward the doorway and blanched at who she saw there.

Four vampires walked towards her slowly, they hadn't changed at all, Bella wasn't sure why she expected them to. The huge bear of a man was grinning broadly as he approached her, with none of the hesitation the others were displaying. The exquisite blond holding his hand looked happy and smiled warmly. The other couple smiled too but appeared reluctant to approach.

"Sit down Carlisle I won't bite." Bella said cheekily "Esme you look well."

She turned to the other couple.

"Give me a hug Em. I have missed you all so much."

Emmett gently hugged her as Rosalie squeezed her hand with a tenderness Bella never expected.

"Hey Bells, Looking good. We have brought gifts from Alice of course, we are here for the party if that's ok. Alice and Jasper can't come, your wedding photos will be out and someone might recognise them." He said by way of an explanation.

Bella smiled sadly, she had long since stopped expecting to see her friend. She knew it would happen when the time was right. They still communicated but it was rare now. Gifts still turned up regularly and up until Luc's illness so had orders for pictures. She now understood why they never came. If Edward caught their scent around he would come to investigate and possibly find her, that is why Alice sent vampires he didn't like to chase him off. How many others had hovered in the shadows keeping her and her family safe?

"So have you seen Alice and Jasper, are they happy?"

"We saw them a few days ago, and yes they are happy." Carlisle answered. "Have you been happy Bella? We have seen the pictures Alice has. That portrait is certainly beautiful."

"Yes it is isn't it. My husband is very talented." Bella smiled that smile she wore every time her husband came to her mind. She loved him as much if not more than she always had. "And yes Carlisle I have been very happy. I can never repay their sacrifice for that life I have had."

Her statement was met with gasps.

"You know about that?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"I figured it out eventually. The Volturi were very kind to allow them to come to the wedding, christenings and funerals. I have noticed them at every one, always in the shadows. I know that they must have exchanged their freedom for mine. It is a high price for the life I have had."

"But worth it?" Esme asked. Bella nodded sadly. "They are not prisoners you know. They went voluntarily and stay freely, they can follow their choice of diet and are treated with great respect. Alice knew you would hand yourself over if you knew that's why she kept it a secret. She said the future she had seen for you was worth any sacrifice and Jasper agreed. She has watched your happiness with such joy."

"I would have gone to Volterra when I was younger that's true. It took a few years before I figured it out and when I did I knew that the best way to honour their sacrifice was to live and love and be happy, to trust that Alice was right as always. So I did, I have loved fiercely, I have had children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. My beautiful Marguerite is pregnant with my fifth generation. Luc has worshipped and adored me as I have him. We have lived and loved, there have been hard times and heartbreaks but we have come through it. I would change nothing."

"When did you figure it out?" Emmett asked amazed.

"Luc and I did in Paris on our honeymoon. It was the only thing that made sense. He would have come with me had I decided to hand myself over, but I couldn't leave him and wouldn't let him die for me. Besides by then I knew I was pregnant. So we decided to do the only thing we could and live, just like they told me to the day they took me to the airport"

She looked over into the eyes of each vampire sitting there. There were tears in her eyes. Looking at their unchanged faces and knowing how altered hers was she smiled a tremulous smile. Even for an eternity with Luc she wouldn't trade her children and descendants. Her life had been as perfect as the portrait behind her.

"So tell me about Edward." She asked with a smile. "I know he had been close a few times. He is not still looking for me is he?"

"No, not anymore." Esme said sadly. "He is dead Bella. He couldn't let you go and despite Alice's best efforts to keep you both safe he discovered where you were and decided to get revenge. He went to Volterra to tell them you were still human. He saw the portrait of you hanging in the throne room. That portrait." She pointed above Bella's head. Bella shook hers slowly knowing what was coming.

"He flew into a tantrum." Rosalie said. "He was screaming about you being his. He attacked Aro and they killed him. We were visiting Alice when he turned up. He had never stopped looking for you."

"That silly, silly boy." Bella said sadly "He had no idea what true love is. Neither did I then, I was such a fool to think I wanted eternity with him instead of all this. I hope he finds peace now."

"I imagine you were quite shocked by the portrait as well. It hangs in the throne room you say. Luc will be honoured."

"Aro adores it." Emmett said with a laugh. "He has watched your whole life through Alice's visions. Every time she has a new one he has to see it. It's almost like you have been a study. He has never been able to watch a human so closely. I imagine he would like to meet you again sometime."

"Well he is welcome to attend tonight. I had hoped Alice and Jasper would come. I can easily hide any pictures with them in. Come we can look for them together I am sure you would like to see the pictures of my family."

They followed her up the stairs and spent the afternoon reminiscing. For Bella it was bittersweet. She was glad to finally catch up with those she had once considered family and sad that they had allowed Edward to destroy himself over her.

Later that evening the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Bella sat quietly beside Luc watching the festivities with a smile. There was a chime of silver on glass and a voice she hadn't heard for years asked for quiet.

"I know that few of you know me but Bella and Luc have been close to my family their whole life together. We have kept in touch throughout the years and a feel very proud to be a part of their celebrations. I would like to quote a singer who I know Bella used to love by way of paying tribute to their marriage. Seventy years is a lifetime one filled with ups and downs, love and heartbreak. I know that neither Bella or Luc would change this for the world. So now I ask that you raise your glasses in tribute to Bella and Luc."

Bella wept tears of joy as a chorus of Bella and Luc filled the air and the air filled with music once again. It was so poignant and true, she wouldn't have missed this dance for anything.

"You never said you knew." Came a voice from her side.

"We knew if would serve no purpose Alice." Came Luc's reply. "Thank you Jasper for that speech. We hoped you would come." They two men shook hands.

"Glad you could make it too Aro." Bella said to the long haired man now sitting opposite her. "We owe you all great thanks."

"No thanks are necessary my dear." Aro said with a smile. "But I would be grateful if Luc would shake my hand."

Luc looked at Bella for a moment, were they ready to share every detail of their lives? But perhaps they owed him that much, after all he had allowed this life. With a smile from Bella Luc took the proffered hand and watched in awe as Aro bowed his head in concentration.

"Thank you my friend." He whispered when he looked up. "I have never really observed a human life quite so closely, you two have truly been blessed."

He stood to leave but bent and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Congratulations Bella. Thank you for the invitation." With that Aro stood and took to the floor with a beautiful brunette that Bella assumed was his wife. Alice nodded and squeezed her hand, they would talk later.

Alice, Jasper and the Cullens stayed for two weeks after the party, they got to know all of the family and finally got to say everything that they had wanted to say, but in the end no words could express what Bella felt toward the couple who had sacrificed so much in order for her to be happy.

"When I saw you leaving Edward I caught a glimpse of a life that was filled with such love I had to find a way to give that to you." Alice said quietly. "Jasper and I agreed that the life you could have was worth any sacrifice. And it hasn't been bad you know. One hundred years is a blink in our lives and I have been able to shop in Rome and Milan very often. It was worth it, is worth it."

Bella simply smiled, in her heart she knew it was worth it.

Almost five years later two vampires sat quietly at the back of the small church in a square in Bayonne. They were attending the funeral of someone they loved dearly. They had been in this church so many times over the years. The last time had been three years ago for the funeral of Luc Beausoleil. Today it was the funeral of his wife Isabella Beausoleil. It was attended by her three remaining children, seventeen remaining grandchildren, twenty five great grandchildren and three great, great grandchildren. As well as a huge number of friends. Alice truly wished she could cry out the heartbreak she felt at the death of her friend, Jasper simply held her hand and looked as bereft as his wife. They may not have seen her much but they had been with Bella through every step of her life.

After the ceremony had ended and the church emptied they just sat, waiting but not sure what for and staring blankly at the altar where the coffin had rested.

The door beside them opened and two people entered the church, a woman and little girl, and walked toward them.

"She knew you would be here." The woman said quietly. "She said to give you this and to say thank you. I am Marguerite and this is Isabella, Bella. I was to introduce you."

Isabella looked up at the couple with her large brown eyes and smiled. She flicked her long dark brown hair nervously, meeting strangers always made her nervous.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." Alice said with a smile, then turned to her mother. "Look after her, she has a wonderful life ahead of her." With that they left the church leaving the vampires alone again.

Jasper carefully opened the parcel to find the charcoal sketch Luc had done of Bella the day they met. Attached was a note.

' _I would never have had that day and every other since if not for you both. The least I can give is my most treasured portrait. My life has been a joy, beautiful just like this picture. I have tried to do as you asked and live. I can only hope it was enough. But I am so grateful for the gift you gave me. In the words of our favourite singer Jasper;_

' _Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain, but I would have to miss the dance.'_

 _Thank you for everything, thank you for my dance._

 _Love always Bella.'_

The End

Song quote "The Dance" by Garth Brooks.


End file.
